Yami Bakura Bakes!
by KendallBear
Summary: Yami Bakura decides to pursue his life-long dream of cooking and starts his own cooking show, with the help of his hikari and Twilight, the authoress! The problem? The only thing he knows how to cook is rare steak, so he needs reviews to tell him just what to cook. Please review so Bakura can follow his dreams!
1. What to Cook?

**Twilight: Hey everyone, it's Twilight!**

 **Ryou: ^_^**

 **Bakura: *glare***

 **Twilight: Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you, Ryou and Bakura are here with me today! Say hi you two!**

 **Ryou: Hello!**

 **Bakura: ...ugh.**

 **Twilight: *sigh* Anyway, today I'm going to be continuing a story I wrote about two years ago. Be warned: it's not that good, and I didn't edit it very much, so the spelling and / or grammar might be a little... off.**

 **Ryou: But all of the chapters after this will be edited, since they're newer, so don't worry. *smiles***

 **Twilight: *squeals***

 **Bakura: *rolls eyes* Fangirl.**

 **Twilight: Meanie!**

 **Bakura: What type of a response was that?**

 **Twilight: ...um, I'm not too good with comebacks. Enjoy the story, and don't forget, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I'm just a fan!**

* * *

Everything was normal, that is, until Yami Bakura got his hands on a cookbook and started adding his own twists to the dishes. With his hikari as a "judge" and the Millennium Ring used as a mixer, what could possibly go wrong?

"Welcome to the Yami Bakura Bakes show!" The announcer said.

"Wait, where's that voice coming from?" Bakura - the hikari, just so you know - asked, confused.

"You're not supposed to know that," The announcer whispered. "It's a secret only us announcers know."

"Can we get started?" Yami Bakura asked impatiently. "I'm a busy man, after all."

"You're not busy at all now that you no longer want revenge," The announcer snorted. "Now shush while I introduce you and Bakura, okay?"

"Fine," Yami Bakura said, rolling his eyes.

"This is Twilight," the announcer motioned towards a girl with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. "She's going to be judging along with Bakura. She's also the author of this story."

"Hey everyone!" Twilight exclaimed cheerfully, waving to the crowd. She walked took a seat next to Bakura, behind the Judge's panel. "I'm very excited - albeit somewhat hesitant - to be judging Yami Bakura's cooking!"

"Why 'hesitant'?" Yami Bakura inquired indignantly, flashing one of his most menacing glares. "My cooking's extraordinary, I'll have you know."

"So you say, yami," Bakura giggled softly, trying to cover up the sound. Yami Bakura heard it despite his hikari's efforts and rolled his eyes.

"Just you two wait. You'll see!"

The announcer cleared his throat. "Let's begin, shall we?"

Twilight nodded, then looked at Yami Bakura. "So, what are you going to be cooking for us today?" she asked.

"Steak," Yami Bakura deadpanned.

"Sounds good," Twilight said to herself, writing down a few notes in her judge's notebook **(don't judge me - excuse the pun-, I've just always wanted to do that for some reason).**

Bakura leant towards her, whispering in her ear, "He likes his steak very raw, just to warn you."

Twilight nodded. "Yeah. I remember that episode where he ate that raw-ish looking steak."

"Episode?" Yami Bakura and Bakura said with confusion.

"Never mind!" Twilight said quickly, shaking her head. "Are you ready, Yami Bakura?"

"Why can't you just call him Ryou and me Bakura?" The Spirit of the Ring huffed. "I'm getting tired of hearing the word 'yami'. It reminds me of the Pharaoh."

"Okay then," Twilight rolled her eyes. "Are you ready _Bakura?"_

"Yes," Bakura (now it's the yami) said, smiling victoriously. Ryou sighed and shook his head in amazement. His yami could be so childish sometimes!

"But since I have no desire to eat raw steak -" Twilight ignored Bakura's indignant cry, " - you, readers, yes, you, can choose what Bakura cooks!"

Ryou nodded his head. "Just leave a... what are they called again?... oh yes, a review, and tell us what dish you'd like to see Bakura cook."

"Have fun!" Twilight and Ryou said in unison.

"And don't you _dare_ pick something that's girly or fancy," Bakura threatened.

"Bakura! Don't threaten the readers!"

* * *

 **Twilight: *cringes a bit* I wasn't too good of a writer, sorry about that. Back then I was just messing around and wasn't really trying to write anything... um... coherent. But anyway, please review and tell me what you want Bakura to cook!**

 **Ryou: Twilight's pretty new at fanfiction . net, so it would really make her happy if you all reviewed!**

 **Twilight: *nods head rapidly***

 **Bakura: If you don't review, I'll send you all to the Shadow Realm. *creepy smile***

 **Twilight and Ryou: o.O**


	2. Bakura Cooks Fish and Chips!

**Twilight: Thanks for the reviews, guys! And Happy New Year!**

 **Bakura: *nods* Who knew you mortals were so caring.**

 **Ryou: Of course we are, Bakura!**

 **Bakura: *shrugs***

 **Twilight: Also, a HUGE thanks goes to every single one of my reviewers (Me, narusakuissocute, Guest, and Andy) for reviewing! it means so much to me guys, so thank you!**

 **Andy: Bakura's going to cook that in the next chapter, so don't you worry! Thank you for reviewing!**

 **Guest: I honestly teared up while reading this... you're so, so sweet. Thank you so much for your kind words! I'm glad you think I'm such a good writer. Can we be friends? :) Oh, and yeah, raw steak's gross! (Bakura: Nuh-uh! *sticks tongue out childishly*)**

 **narusakuissocute: Bakura's going to cook that this chapter! And thanks for reviewing!**

 **Me: Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Twilight: Well, onto the chapter~ (Sorry it isn't very detailed)**

* * *

"Alright, everyone!" Twilight announced, hushing the crowd. "We've gotten two reviews saying what they want Bakura to cook. One said fish and chips, and the other, blood pudding."

"The latter sounds promising," Bakura grinned.

"I think the exact opposite," Ryou said, wincing. He quickly smiled, "Not that I'm saying the dish is bad, mind you! I just haven't tried it. Oh dear, I hope I haven't offended anyone..."

"Hold on you two!" Twilight exclaimed, waving her hands up and down. "The girl who said fish and chips reviewed first, so that's what you're going to cook this chapter, Bakura. Then, next chapter, we'll cook blood pudding, and then we'll see if we get more reviews about what to cook."

"Fish and chips?" Ryou scratched his head cutely, smiling brightly. "That's one of my favorite dishes, actually."

"Well then, I don't want to make it," Bakura muttered under his breath. But both Twilight and Ryou heard him nonetheless.

"Bakura!" Twilight snapped, glaring at the yami. "Don't be so mean to Ryou. He is _your_ hikari after all. Ignore him, Ryou. I'm sure he's just saying that for no reason. He doesn't mean it."

Despite Twilight's reassurance, Ryou still looked pretty skeptical.

"Can we get to the cooking part now?" Bakura said irritably. This was his life long dream, and these mortals were ruining it!

"Sure..." Twilight mumbled, face-palming in exasperation. "...go ahead."

"Did I mention I have no idea how to cook Fish and Chips?" Bakura remarked offhandedly, as if it didn't matter. Of course it mattered! People had to eat this stuff, after all!

"Um... use a recipe?" Ryou squeaked when Bakura glared at him indignantly.

"Recipes are for idiots! I can do it myself!" The thief huffed.

"Oh dear," Twilight and Ryou said unison, sweat-dropping.

* * *

"Here it is!" Bakura announced gleefully, skipping over to the judge's table with a maniacal grin on his face. Ryou shuffled nervously while Twilight blinked rapidly.

"Is _this_ supposed to be Fish and Chips?" She asked, somewhat offended Bakura had served her and Ryou whatever 'this' was. It was gross! Or, it looked gross. Maybe it tasted better?

"Yes, mortal, it is," Bakura answered proudly, chest puffing with pride.

"It looks quite..." Ryou searched his brain for a kinder word than "terrible". Finally finding one, he added, "...exotic, for Fish and Chips. The presentation's very, er, unique!"

"I know it is, hikari," Bakura smirked, still puffing his chest out with pride. Swaggering back to his station, he plopped down into the chair over there and eyed the two judges carefully.

Ryou - hesitantly - cut into the battered fish, stabbing it with his fork as gracefully as he could and twirling it in front of him. It didn't look that bad, so he took a bite, and...

...was pleasantly surprised.

It was delicious!

"Try some, Twilight!" He said excitedly. Twilight nodded her head quickly and did just that, her own eyes lighting up with excitement.

"It _is_ delicious!" She exclaimed, clasping her hands together. Standing up from her chair, she walked over to Bakura and kissed him on the cheek. "You're an amazing chef!"

Bakura's cheeks turned red, and his eyes narrowed into a glare. "Be quiet, mortal. It's not that good. My hikari's just saying that because he thinks I secretly have self-esteem issues or something."

"But it's really good, Bakura!" Ryou insisted, walking over himself and giving his yami a hug, not noticing that Bakura's cheeks went even redder. "We both think you're awesome!"

Twilight nodded her head rapidly, but Bakura just grunted. "What next?"

"Blood pudding," Twilight announced hesitantly. It sounded... creepy.

Oh well.

* * *

 **Twilight: Blood pudding actually isn't bad, I've heard. I'd try it to be honest.**

 **Ryou: I'll give it a go myself!**

 **Bakura: Review some more, mortals! I need more dishes to cook! *cackles evilly***

 **Ryou and Twilight: O.O**


End file.
